1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vehicle such as a camper, a living van or such, with which a rollable sun-blind is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that vehicles such as campers, living vans and the like are often equipped with sun-blinds. The sun-blinds are either provided on top of the roof of the vehicle, on the side wall of the vehicle, or in a recess or opening which is provided in the side wall of the vehicle. The recess or opening, due to the typical rounding of the edge of the roof, in other words the rounded transition between the roof and the side wall, is provided under the rounded transition, in other words at a particular distance from the roof of said vehicle.
A disadvantage of the building in of such a sun-blind in a camper, living van or such is that the headroom of the interior of the vehicle, at least on the wall where the sun-blind is provided, is significantly reduced. This results in a loss of cupboard space or standing height in the vehicle. Also, the wall in which the sun-blind is built-in is reduced in height; therefore, a door in this wall must be restricted in height.
Another disadvantage of such a built-in sun-blind is that a relatively complex side wall construction of the living van or such is required to form a watertight recess for the sun-blind in the side wall or that special measures need to be taken for watertightness when an opening is provided in the side wall for the sun-blind.